A Schwartz Home Video
by Hisoka500
Summary: Nagi has a school project where he has to interview and tape what his life is like at home. Plz R


Title: A Schwartz Home Video Author: Hisoka500 Genre: Humor/General Rating: PG Disclaimer: I do not own Schwartz, just my computer, my teddy bear, and a bag of cheese doodles.  
  
"Talking" /Telepathy/ 'Thinking' Change in scene  
  
Normal POV  
  
Nagi the youngest member of Schwartz stepped inside his home with a video camera in his hand. As soon the door had shut as certain German looked up from his place on the couch ready to speak but was too late.  
  
"It's a project I have for school." Nagi explained. "I have to video tape my family and show what my home life is like."  
  
Schu sat there. /Hey wait, aren't I the telepath here?/  
  
Nagi let out a sigh and sat next to the red head and began to fiddle with the camera until a beep was heard to signal that it was on. He then faced it towards Schu and smiling.  
  
"This is Schuldig, or Schu as my so called family and I call him. He hardly ever comes home at a decent time and wakes up around twelve in the afternoon. He is German and is a major pain, in the you know what. He can't cook; he almost caught the house on fire making tea. He is lazy, and he hardly works for himself ---"  
  
That was the last straw. Schu just had to defend himself. "Hey! How dare you say that?! First of all you are the one to talk about not knowing how to not cook and..."  
  
Nagi smirked he loved getting on his nerves. "But, he is like a big brother to me. He watches over me to see that I am okay. That's one of his best traits that's makes me know he cares and that I know he loves me."  
  
Schu's lip started to quiver. /Aw, Chibi. That's got to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I know you love me, but I didn't know that much/  
  
/Yeah, whatever Schu/ Nagi smirked a very similar smirk and left to let Crawford have his fifteen minutes of fame.  
  
Crawford sat quietly at his desk papers Nagi had typed out for him the night before when a knock at his office door and a "May I come in?" from Nagi, made him pause from his work to say yes.  
  
"Hey, um I have this project for school where I am supposed to talk about my family and tape it, and your next." Nagi stated.  
  
Crawford smiled politely and nodded to Nagi to let him know it was okay.  
  
"This is Brad Crawford. He is hardworking and is the one who pays all the bills. Compared to Schu his is a grandmaster chef. Brad is a father figure to me and he knows just what to do in a bad situation. He is usually in a good mood when he is not acting like he has a stick up his butt. Now care to say anything before I go to Farfello?" Crawford's eye twitched. "Out."  
  
"Huh?" Nagi questioned.  
  
"GET OUT!" Oracle shouted.  
  
With that being said Nagi high tailed it out of his office and headed for Farfie's cell.  
  
Nagi faced the camera to himself outside of the Irish man's cell.  
  
"Okay, here comes the hardest part. Farfello is like a wild animal not yet tamed, remember to could attack at any given moment, so I have to be careful not to make any sudden sounds." Nagi tiptoed into the room, camera focused on Farfie.  
  
Farfello sat there with a knife in his mouth and one golden eye staring at Nagi.  
  
Farf finally spoke up. "What does thy child want?"  
  
"I am doing my homework Farf." Nagi said then he began talking about him and he didn't relies when Farfello stood up and started walking to the camera until it was snatched from Nagi's precious hands into his own pale white ones.  
  
"Hey! Farfie, give me back he camera it's not mine, it's the schools! Farf! Are you even listening to me? What are you doing? Put the knife down! Don't put that there! Don't do it Farf! You will ruin it if you stick that there! Listen to me! Oh no!" Nagi screamed.  
  
It was too late. Farfello had stuck the knife where it shouldn't have gone. Now the camera was ruined and Brad was going to be pissed that he would have to pay for a two hundred and fifty dollar video camera.  
  
But the mad man just cackled and said how destroying it hurt God.  
  
TBC?  
  
Please R&R it would make me happy.  
  
Hisoka 


End file.
